


Sometime Around Midnight

by howdoesonewrite



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Kinda, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Song fic, no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoesonewrite/pseuds/howdoesonewrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime after their break up, Connor sees Oliver again at a party</p><p>based off the song Sometime Around Midnight by Airborne Toxic Event</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometime Around Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to write a fic about this song. I might _might_ write this song fic for other ships...
> 
> Sometime Around Midnight [lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/airbornetoxicevent/sometimearoundmidnight.html) and [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYPoMjR6-Ao)

The night is dark and cool. A slight breeze picks up and blows its way through the dirty New York streets. Connor’s hair gets pushed back in the wind. He’s standing on the roof of some party he got dragged to. There’s a beer in his hands, a slight wobble to his step. 

He hears his name called and he turns around. A young boy with messy blond hair is smiling at him. He has freckles and yellowed teeth. He’s not Connor’s type, but he’ll do for now. The boy talks to him about university, and Connor nods along politely.

A car horn in the distance pulls his attention away. He leans over the edge of the building to see a car honking at a boy and girl duo who are crossing the street. The girl waves it off, and he can see the boy pulling her away. The boy isn’t anyone though, it’s Oliver. Even from way up, 22 stories high, Connor can’t mistake him.

Oliver Hampton. The name puts a bad taste in his mouth. The two broke up from ‘lack of love’ as Oliver had put it. Connor takes a deep breath and turns back to the boy with blond hair. He doesn’t seem to have noticed Connor’s loss of interest. 

Connor excuses himself from him. Leaving the boy alone and confused. Connor walks over to his friend that he came with. She’s lost in a conversation with a particularly muscular man. She glances over to him and waves him away. He shakes his head at her and goes to grab another drink.

As he reaches the bar, the door to the roof opens. Most people aren’t paying attention, but Connor immediately turns around. Oliver runs his hand through his neatly combed hair. He’s wearing ash grey jeans and, from Connor’s memory, his favorite button up shirt. The dark blue one with constellations on it. He only wore it on special occasions. 

Connor’s heart beats faster. He hasn’t realized how long it’s been since he last saw Oliver. He suddenly pays attention to the music. It’s a soft piano, keys being pressed gently. He watches Oliver smile as a young man approaches him. 

Connor turns away and orders a shot of tequilla. He downs it quickly and makes his way through the crowd. He stops at a group of people. They welcome him to their circle and let him join the conversation. It’s about the job market, and Connor couldn’t really care. He’s busy trying to not look at Oliver. 

He knows that Oliver can see him. The boy is laughing loudly, making himself known. Connor risks a peek. Oliver is holding a drink to his chest, laughing with a group of people. Connor knows that his cup is probably filled with tonic.

Oliver turns around and makes eye contact with him. Oliver then excuses himself from his friends.

Connor feels his head going light. He wants to run away, but he can’t. The room feels like it’s spinning as Oliver makes his way to Connor. 

“Hello,” Oliver says, smiling. “How are you?”

Connor grits his teeth, forcing his lips to smile. “Hi. I’m fine, you?” he says. He wants to scream, claw his eyes out, do anything but have this conversation with Oliver. The odasity of him, coming up to him, chatting him up.

“You know, rough. But I’m doing good!” Oliver says. He brings his cup to his lips and takes a long drink.

“That’s good,” Connor nods. 

He can smell Oliver’s cologne. It’s woody, not too sharp. Connor remembers reading the box that the cologne came in ‘Hint of some exotic ingredients. Seductive but not overpowering’. It was right. Connor can smell the sweet delicateness, and the attraction is brings. He remembers the night after he bought it. Oliver wore it all day. Connor came home and fucked Oliver raw into their bed. His nose was buried in the nape of his neck as they came.

Connor feels his face burning from the memories. He gives Oliver a curt nod and walks away. His breath is coming heavy, his heart is beating rapidly in his chest. His mind continues to replay the way it felt to hold Oliver naked. The way it felt for the two to be pushed together.

His mind feels hazy from his drinks. It muddles everything until Connor feels like he’s floating around. He manages to get a grip on reality when he leans over the ledge of roof. A wave of air hits his face, forcing him to take a deep breath. 

Connor turns back to the party. Oliver is leaning into a big man. His arm is around Oliver as he steers him towards the door. Oliver catches Connor’s eye, his face expressionless. He lets himself be guided outside without another glance.

Connor can feel his skin going pale. He brings his hand to his mouth. He bites down on it, holding back a scream. His blood boils, and his head pounding. His friend comes up to him. She places her hand on Connor’s shoulder. 

“What is it?” she asks. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“I-I have to go,” Connor says, shrugging her hand away.

He runs out the door and down the stairs. He doesn’t have the time nor patience to wait for the elevator to come up for him. His face is sweaty as he makes his way outside onto the streets of New York City.

The street lights are dim, making it hard for Connor to quickly look around the street. He spots Oliver with the man on the opposite side of the road. They’re pushed against each other, the man has his hand on the small of Oliver’s back.

The world feels shaky. Connor’s throat feels tight, and tears fall from his eyes. He clutches a street post and watches Oliver walk away into the night. Connor is too drunk to notice all the people staring at him. If he wasn’t drunk though, it still wouldn’t have mattered. Connor just needs to see Oliver one last time. 

He falls to his knees, letting out a choked sob. He just needs to be here. Needs to see the man that broke his heart. Needs to feel once again, because ever since the breakup, he’s felt numb.

**Author's Note:**

> The "soft music" when Connor's describing Oliver can be listened to [here](https://youtu.be/hWpoptgNnws?t=55)
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://howdoesonewrite-help.tumblr.com/)


End file.
